The Rogue Clan
by WingedDaughterOfAthena
Summary: Sungaze is a young rogue who is a warrior at heart, the blood of two clans running through his veins. Although his clan is small and nameless, they are still a clan none the less. And Sungaze is willing to do anything to prove to Starclan that they are exactly where they belong, so his kits can grow up to be true warriors in the land of the mist.
1. Allegiances

Leader (Unofficial)

Dewpelt- Fluffy grey tabby tom, with pale blue eyes

Deputy (Unofficial)

Turtlepaw- Sleek black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

Ravendrop- Black and white tom with bright blue eyes

Warriors

Rainwing- Small, fluffy grey she-cat with pale blue eyes

Sungaze- Long-legged black and white tom with bright golden eyes

Queens

Iggy- Fluffy grey and brown tabby she-cat with pale grey eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sungaze is starting to worry about Iggy. Their kits are due at any time, but it seems like she's fading with every day that passes. She's so tired that she can barely bring herself to eat and her belly is so swollen that it drags on the ground when she can bring herself to walk. Sungaze wonders if they'll soon be able to start a clan of their own, with all the kits his mate carries. That's his father's dream, after all, to begin their own clan.

Sungaze has the blood of two clans running through his veins. His mother, Turtlepaw, had been a medicine cat apprentice for Shadowclan and had almost finished her training when she'd met and fallen in love with Sungaze's father, Dewpelt, a newly named warrior from Riverclan. In a move that had shocked all four clans, she'd stepped down from her position as a medicine cat apprentice in favor of the warrior path. She and Dewpelt began an interclan affair before eventually being caught by Dewpelt's sister, Grassgaze, whom Sungaze had been named for. Grassgaze promised to keep the young cats secret, as long as the two left the clans and swore never to return, so the two did exactly that the same night Grassgaze had discovered them.

Now, Sungaze lives alongside his parents, his littermates, Ravendrop and Rainwing, as well as Sungaze's mate, Iggy, who had once been a kittypet before being abandoned by her twolegs. Since Turtlepaw had always had the heart of a medicine cat, even though she had never earned her full name, she had temporarily become that for tehir small clan while training her successor. Sungaze nuzzles some extra moss around his mate to block out some of the chill of the Newleaf rain, and then leaves her to consult with Turtlepaw about her condition.

"She's not doing well. The kits are killing her. She's not strong enough." Sungaze edges on panic as he watches his mates shallow breathes from across the clearing where they've made their camp.

"Oh, Sungaze, haven't I taught you better than that?" Turtlepaw bats her son playfully before giving his head a stroke like she did when he was small. "She'll be fine. You try carrying kits around in your belly and tell me how you feel. They're due to arrive so soon, and then I'm sure Iggy will recover. Have faith in Starclan. They know our path, and Iggy is one of us now, so they know hers as well."

"You always know just what to say, Turtlepaw." Ravendrop appears from between the briars that create the entrance to the camp. He carries a bundle of borage in his jaws, explaining the muffled quality of his voice.

Since Turtlepaw had been so close to becoming a medicine cat, she still possessed nearly all the knowledge of a fully trained cat but knew she could never be a proper medicine cat since she'd fallen in love and carried kits of her own. But just before their birth, she'd received a sign from Starclan that her last born kit would become the medicine cat for their clan. Ravendrop had been the youngest kit, therefore he was destined to be a medicine cat, learning herbs as easily as he had learned to walk. But Turtlepaw had still yet to earn her warrior name, not only because their clan was leader less, but because she'd never truly been an apprentice, since she'd only trained briefly before leaving with Dewpelt. Her mate had tried to train her in the ways of a warrior, but her second apprenticeship was cut short when she became pregnant with their kits. And even now that her kits had earned their warrior and medicine cat names, she still felt she wasn't worthy of her warrior name.

Sungaze hopes that before his kits become 'paws themselves, his parents would earn their true names, Turtlepaw earning her warrior name and Dewpelt stepping up as the leader of their clan to become Dewstar. But even after all this time, they hadn't received Starclan's blessing to become the sixth clan. Although they had blessed them with a medicine cat, it was clear that Starclan hoped they would return to the four clans of the forest. But Sungaze knew it would never be. Not as long as Dewpelt and Turtlepaw were among them, since they had made the promise to never return. Sungaze just hoped that one day soon, Starclan would accept them as a true clan, so his kits could grow up as warriors instead of rogues like he and his littermates.

"Wisdom comes with age, Ravendrop." Turtlepaw purrs before making her way over to the fresh kill pile, selecting a nice plump squirrel for herself and Iggy to share.

"Sungaze! Would you like to come fishing with Dewpelt and I?" Rainwing and Dewpelt stand in the center of the clearing, having just emerged from the nursery they've been preparing for Iggy. The walls of the nursery are reinforced with large oak leaves and moss to ensure the kits will be warm and dry, as well as protecting them from the brier the walls are weaved from.

"Well…" Sungaze shifts his glance to Iggy, who has only taken a few bites of squirrel although Turtlepaw is coaxing her. Meeting her mates' eyes, Iggy rolls her grey ones fiercely.

"I don't need to be babysat, Sungaze. Go on with your father and sister. I'll be just fine with Turtlepaw and Ravendrop." Iggy takes another bite of squirrel, although she looks nauseous, as if making a point.

"Alright. I'll be back in no time. Maybe a nice fish will seem a little more appetizing than a squirrel, hmmm?" Sungaze bounds across the clearing and presses his nose to Iggy's before nuzzling against her swollen flank. "Don't go being born while I'm away, alright, little ones?"

"Come on, Sungaze! It'll be sunhigh by the time you finish your goodbyes!" Rainwing teases her littermate, pacing in a circle at the camps entrance. Aside from their size difference, it's difficult to tell Rainwing and Dewpelt apart, their silver tabby coats and pale blue eyes perfectly matched. Rainwing definitely inherited the look and temperament of a Riverclan cat, loving the water as much as their father. Sungaze doesn't mind fish, but he certainly doesn't swim for fun like his kin.

The three make the short walk to the stream, which quickly turns into a raging torrent if you walk far enough. Dewpelt says if they were to follow the river far enough, they'd eventually come to Riverclan territory. When Sungaze and Rainwing were just 'paws, they snuck off early one morning when they were meant to be training to see if they could find Riverclan's border markings. It didn't take long for Dewpelt to catch up to the young apprentices, and they'd been stuck cleaning out nests for what felt like moons after that stunt. Dewpelt had explained, however, that the journey to clan territory was a rough and dangerous one that he and Turtlepaw had barely survived. Large thunderpaths and expansive twoleg places lie between their territory and the land that the clans call home. The journey had taken them enough sunrises that they'd lost track. The two of them had never tried to find Riverclan again.

"It's a wonderful day for fishing…and sunning oneself on the flat rocks. Why don't you two go catch something while your poor old father takes a rest? I'm not as young as I used to be." Dewpelt flops over on the warm rocks, stretching himself out and closing his eyes.

"I'm starting to think that white around his muzzle hasn't always been there." Rainwing teases in a fake whisper, making Dewpelt crack open one eye to glare at her.

"I'm not old enough to be deaf yet, Rainwing. Now get to fishing before I push you in."

The three cats spend the morning catching fish and paddling around in the shallow parts of the stream. More Dewpelt and Rainwing than Sungaze, but even the black and white cat finds himself enjoying the cool water as the day heats up. By sunhigh, all three cats take some time to share a trout and let their fur dry out in the sun.

"I think I'll head back to camp, see if Iggy wants one of these. Can you two handle getting the rest of these back to camp on your own?" Just then, there's a rustle from the other side of the stream as Ravendrop appears from the bushes.

"Sungaze! It would seem that your kits aren't very good listeners. Iggy has started kitting."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Sungaze rushes into camp, he can hear the distressed cries of his mate coming from the nursery. Sungaze has the longest legs of anyone in camp so he quickly left his clan mates behind. He just a blur of black and white fur as he sprints through the forest, Ravenpaw close behind him, another blur of black and white fur. The only real way to tell the brothers apart is their differently colored eyes, Sungaze's a brilliant golden color and Ravenpaw's bright blue.

"Just breath, Iggy. You'll be just fine. Only a little longer." Turtlepaw is gently kneading Iggy's swollen belly and Sungaze freezes as he lays eyes on the tiny bundle of brown fur laying at Iggy's chest. The tiny tabby looks just like Sungaze's mate, fierce little meows filling the air.

"Sungaze, come here. Come meet your daughter."

"And your son," Turtlepaw says as she deposits a little white kit next to the first. Iggy immediately begins licking the little white kit, who begins to squall.

"They're beautiful." Sungaze meows softly, gazing lovingly at the two tiny kits.

"And another son!" Turtlepaw brings the kit to his parents as Ravenpaw hurries in, panting.

"What's happening? Ravenpaw, get your furry behind out of the way!" Rainwing pops her head in and a second later, she squeals as Dewpelt drags her back.

"Give them some space, Rainwing." Dewpelt soothes the young cat from outside. "Turtlepaw, why don't you let Ravenpaw finish this out? It is his first kitting, after all."

"Yes, that's a good idea. I'll be right outside."

"Alright, Iggy, it looks like there's just one more, and then you're all finished, and you can take a nice rest. Turtlepaw, can you get her some borage, please?"

"Sure!"

"Well, is she done? How many are there? Toms or she-kits? Do they look like Iggy or Sungaze? Do any of them look like me?"

"Rainwing! She hasn't even finished kitting yet, please, just give her some space." Sungaze snaps, watching Iggy intently. Although she is vigorously licking the third kitten, he has yet to meow at all. Iggy makes a deep, mournful sound and the kit flops over on its side. Sungaze realizes his flank hasn't moved at all.

"What's wrong with him? Ravenpaw, he's not breathing!" Sungaze snatches up the kitten in his jaws and rushes out into the clearing, the limp kit dangling from his jaws as Turtlepaw rushes to meet him.

"Sungaze, put him down. Let me see him." Turtlepaw pulls the kitten toward her and begins pressing on his tiny belly with her forepaw. After what seems like forever, the kit gurgles and liquid trickles out of his mouth. He begins to cough and Sungaze rushes to him, pulling the small gray tabby against his belly. Rainwing hurries to her kin, purring as loudly as she's capable of.

"I thought you were a goner, little one." Rainwing licks the kits head, gazing at him as if he were her own. "He's gonna be trouble, I can just tell. He's got you stressed out already."

"I'm gonna take him back to Iggy." Sungaze gently carries the kit back into the nursery, and Iggy immediately lights up.

"He's alive! He's alive, my kit!" Sungaze sets him down with the other two just as Ravenpaw brings the final kit to Iggy. She begins vigorously licking all four kits, purring loudly.

"They're beautiful, you two. I'll give you some privacy. I'll be right outside of you need anything, and I'll bring in some borage for you in a little while, Iggy. You'll need plenty of milk for these little ones." Ravenpaw heads outside, and Sungaze settles beside his mate, creating a circle of warm fur around their kittens.

"We'll have to name them." Iggy's meow is soft and exhausted but full of love. How quickly her would-be grief had vanished, all thanks to Turtlepaw's quick thinking.

"What about…Songkit? For the little tabby?" Sungaze gently nuzzles the first-born she-kit, her greyish brown tabby coat looking exactly like Iggy's. She mews loudly in response to her father, and her parents purr loudly.

"I think she likes her name." Iggy paws gently at the second-born kit, the little white tom. She rolls him over gently to expose his tiny chest, and Sungaze can see that he has black markings along his chest, belly, and right forepaw. The markings are identical to Sungaze's, aside from the opposite coloring, as Sungaze is black with white markings.

"He's my opposite." The tom purrs, nuzzling his son softly, who mews in response.

"Well, how about Moonkit, then? And Mosskit, for him?" Iggy licks the grey tom on the top of his head. "He was full of water, like a ball of moss."

The two toms huddle closely together, leaving behind the fourth kit, whom Sungaze is getting a good look at for the first time. She's smaller than the other three, but wriggly, pushing past her brothers toward her sister and Iggy's warmth. This kit is mostly white, like Moonkit, but her pelt is mottled with spots of orange, brown, and black.

"She's so wiggly and quick. She reminds me of a fawn. When you just see them through the trees, and the sun falls through to leaves to make all the different colors on their fur?" Sungaze gets lost in a memory of hunting with Dewpelt and Rainwing when they were apprentices. The two 'paws were absolutely terrified of the deer at first until Dewpelt explained that the towering creatures are harmless unless you were to get caught up under their feet.

"I like Fawnkit. She reminds me of my sister."

When Iggy was still a kittypet, she and her sister had lived with their twolegs together. But when the twolegs left and didn't take the sisters with them, Iggy had ventured to the wild and met Ravenpaw and Turtlepaw, and eventually Sungaze. But her sister Stella was afraid of the wild, eventually finding a new home with a different pack of twolegs. Iggy still goes to visit Stella from time to time, but it had been quite a while. Iggy had become pregnant, leaving her unable to make the long journey to the twoleg place, so Stella didn't even know about her sisters' kits yet.

"Imagine how excited she'll be to meet them." Iggy purrs, cuddling around the kits. Sungaze is about to respond when he realizes his mate is fast asleep, their four beautiful kits curled up against her belly. Sungaze moves to leave, but Songkit immediately starts mewling as if she can sense her father's movement.

"Hush, little one. You're alright." Sungaze looks to the nursery opening, thinking about all the things he had planned to do today. He had promised to help Rainwing with her tree climbing, and Ravenpaw had wanted to go to the far side of their territory along the river to collect watermint. But now, all he wants to do is stay with Iggy and their kits. Sungaze smells Turtlepaw approaching just before the nursery gives the slightest rustle. She carefully sets a bundle of herbs at Sungaze's paws and nods to Iggy. Turtlepaw gives her son a gentle nuzzles and motions him back to his mate as if she could sense his internal conflict. Sungaze purrs affectionately, taking the herbs to his mate before curling up beside her once again. A quick nap couldn't hurt, and there is always tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S**** NOT****E: Hello! Welcome to Chapter 3 of 'The Rogue Clan'! I'm so glad that people are enjoying the story so far. I just wanted to let you all know, for those of you who are reading as I'm updating (As of June 2nd, 2019), some updates are being made to the Allegiances, Chapter 1, and Chapter 2. These changes were made in relation to RAVENPAW, yes, Ravenpaw. I will no longer be referring to him by a full Medicine Cat, and have completely omitted it from the story, just for the sake of avoiding spoilers later on. He never should have had a full name, due to the fact that he's never visited the Moonpool to be granted his full medicine cat name. I realized this after doing some research, and I apologize for making the mistake in the first place. (In my defense, I haven't read a Warrior book in a year and a half, and I have a crap memory to begin with.) Anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know that that's why his name has suddenly changed. If you've only known him by Ravenpaw, you can disregard this message entirely! Enjoy the chapter, and remember: You are smarter than you think and more beautiful than you know. Stay awesome! **_

Chapter 3

"Sungaze...Sungaze, wake up." Sungaze struggles to open his eyes, confused for a moment by the thick bedding beneath him and the warm scent of milk filling the air. He almost jumps to his feet, but thankfully remembers where he is in time to not injure one of the kits.

"What is it, Rainwing?" Sungaze meows quietly, carefully separating himself from the four bundles of fur at this belly. Mosskit and Fawnkit are greedily pawing at Iggy's belly, explaining the strong milk smell, while Moonkit and Songkit remain fast asleep. Sungaze can tell from the dimness that the day is coming to an end.

"We have a visitor." Sungaze quickly follows his littermate into the clearing, finding Ravenpaw positioned between the nursery and the camp entrance. Turtlepaw and Dewpelt have also positioned themselves between the visitor and the nursery, but neither of them seems as on guard as Ravenpaw as they welcome the visitor. Ravenpaw is a medicine cat, after all, valuing life and peace above all else. The new lives in the nursery surely mean as much to him as they do to Sungaze and Iggy.

"What does he want?" Sungaze meows to Rainwing and they position themselves beside Turtlepaw and Dewpelt. Their parents and the visitor are silent now, and Turtlepaw and Dewpelt share glances that make Sungaze hesitate in his fury toward this intruding cat. If Turtlepaw and Dewpelt haven't chased him off yet, he certainly said something to sway them in his favor.

"I'm not sure. Turtlepaw and Dewpelt sent me to get you as soon as he called out to us from outside the camp. I should've heard him coming, I was right by the entrance-"

"Quiet, Rainwing. There's nothing to be done about it now." Sungaze pads forward until he's shoulder-to-shoulder with his mother.

"Hello, there." The strange tom has a deep, gravely meow as if he spends all his time shrieking and hissing. Maybe he does, as his ears and face are covered with scars, obviously from fighting with other cats. His dark ginger coat is even missing patches of fur along his flank and he still smells of blood, as if he'd been in a fight very recently.

"Hello," Sungaze responds coldly. All he can think of is his mate, exhausted and unable to defend herself, their kits suckling at her belly.

"Sungaze, this is Bark. He's come because he wants to join our clan." Dewpelt's statement stops Sungaze in his tracks, and he looks at the large tom with new appreciation. Ever since Dewpelt and Turtlepaw had settled here, it had always been their intention to start their own clan. Most of the cats in the land of the mist were uninterested, deterred by their rules and beliefs, but willing to let the clan settle and mark their own territories. They had only been threatened by a few cats who tried to force the clan away, but after Sungaze and his littermates became apprentices, any cats were severely outmatched.

"I've been trying to find a home for as long as I can remember. My mother abandoned me in the wild as soon as I was old enough to fight for myself, and I've been doing so ever since. I've come across a few cats around here that told me about a group of cats who live and fight together here, in the mist lands. It didn't take long to find your border markings, and I couldn't wait." Bark completely bows his head to the clan cats, exposing his neck to them, a symbol of trust. "Please. Allow us to join you."

"Us?" Dewpelt questions. Sungaze tastes the air, searching for the scent of other cats, but there is nothing. Whoever Bark is talking about, they're not nearby.

"I have a mate and two kittens. They were born a half moon ago. That's why I was so anxious to meet you all. I can't protect Apple and my kits on my own." Bark's voice is soft as he discusses his mate and kittens. He sounds the same way Sungaze does when he talks about Iggy and their own kittens. Turtlepaw takes the lead.

"Bark, we've heard your plea. We will consider your request. Return at sunrise and we'll decide your fate, whether you and your family can join us, or if you'll have to leave the land of the mist."

"I understand. Thank you for your consideration." With that, the stocky tom turns and leaves, reaching a sprint by the time he's at the camp entrance. In a moment, he's gone.

"I'm calling a clan meeting." Dewpelt barely has to raise his voice, since all of the clan cats, aside from Iggy, had come to the clearing when Bark had arrived. Within a few moments, the clan has formed a loose circle. Even Iggy limps the entrance of the nursery, settling within earshot of the meeting and the kits.

"Another cat wants to join us?" Iggy asks, looking to Sungaze with a mix of fear and excitement. She knows as well as he does that the goal will always be to build their clan until they are strong and equal to the clans around the lake. Maybe then Starclan will accept them.

"More than just him," Sungaze tells her. "He has a mate and two kits as well."

"Another queen?" Iggy's eyes are wide, and she turns to glance at their own sleeping kits. "it might be nice to have a bit of company."

"But can we trust them? What if they plan to destroy us from the inside? We've never had cats approach us like this before. They could be mean and nasty; they could be planning to take over our land or-" Dewpelt cuts off Rainwing's ranting.

"Rainwing, you are a warrior. Not a worrying, loud-mouthed apprentice. Let us speak. We will all get a chance to voice our opinions on this matter and make a decision that is best for the clan."

"I think we should give them a chance. All kits deserve to be raised in a clan. That's my final stance, but you all will make the right decision for us, I'm sure." With that, Iggy disappears back into the nursery, and Sungaze can recognize the loud mewling of Songkit as her mother returns to their nest.

"I agree with Iggy," Ravenpaw meows firmly. "While their kits health and safety are my main priority, I also recognize that Bark himself is in no shape to be fending for a queen and young cats all on his own. I could smell infection on him from a foxlength away. His wounds need healing."

"Yes, and he had a slight limp as well," Turtlepaw agrees with Ravenpaw.

"What do you think, Dewpelt?" Sungaze asks, wanting his father's opinion before expressing his own feelings on the matter.

"He seemed sincere, and I could tell he was genuinely worried about the safety of his family. My main concern is that this cat is obviously a fighter, and it doesn't seem that he only fights when absolutely necessary. He has so many scars, I'd assume his preference is to fight rather than negotiate. Of course, many apprentices act the same way before completing their warrior training. It is the instinct of untrained cats to start battles, even when they know they can't win." Dewpelt is so calm and collected, and Sungaze is filled with respect for his father. He can fully imagine Dewpelt as Dewstar, leading their clan and making the best decisions for the good of them all.

"I agree," Rainwing meows humbly. It's probably the shortest sentence his littermate has ever uttered, but after the scolding from Dewpelt, Sungaze assumes the she-cat is practicing her best self-control.

"But the question is, can he be trained otherwise?" Sungaze ponders aloud and Turtlepaw nods.

"I believe he can. He was well-mannered when in our presence, showing no signs of aggression whatsoever. I think he does have a fierce streak, but I think this may stem from fear. Fear of not being able to protect himself, let alone his family. As he said, he was left to fend for himself from a young age, and cats like that are often fearful of others." Turtlepaw seems lost in thought like she once knew a cat like Bark who had been left for themselves. Sungaze wonders where his mother would ever have met a cat like that.

"Now that everyone has been able to express their opinions, let's take a vote. Rainwing, can you collect some stones?" Rainwing gives a sharp nod before going just outside the camp walls where there's a collection of small stones and pebbles. She comes back with six stones, one for each of the cats in the clan.

"Put a stone here if you agree that Bark, Apple, and their kits should join our clan," Dewpelt draws a circle in the sandy floor of the clearing with one sharp claw before moving on to the second circle. "And place a stone here if you disagree."

Turtlepaw quickly steps forward and drops a stone in the circle of agreement.

"For Iggy," The brown and white she-cat explains. She then drops another stone into the circle for agreement. "And for me."

Ravenpaw steps up next, also setting his stone in the circle for agreement. Sungaze glances quickly between the circles, but before he can decide, Rainwing steps forward and sets her stone in the disagreement circle. Dewpelt steps forward and drops his stone next to Rainwing's, shocking his mate and his sons. Sungaze knows his father isn't the most trusting cat, even dismissing sweet Iggy when Turtlepaw and Ravenpaw had first brought her to camp, but this decision shocked everyone except Rainwing. Maybe his father and his she-cat littermate are more similar than he imagined. Sungaze realizes the vote has come down to him. But his decision was made from the moment Bark told them about his kits. He steps forward and drops his stone beside Iggy's.

"Then it is decided." Dewpelt meows, not sounding happy, but not upset, either. "Bark, Apple, and their kits will join our clan."


	5. Chapter 4

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, everyone! I have a few questions regarding the story. As of right now, I'm writing chapters anywhere between 1,000 and 2,000 words. I was just curious if you'd rather have longer chapters with fewer updates, upping the length of chapter to between 2,000 and 3,000 words each, or if you prefer the more frequent updates with the shorter chapters. Leave a review and let me know! Also, just to stem my own ever flowing curiosity...Which cat is your favorite so far? Do you like the names of the kits? Did you want Bark and Apple to join the clan, or are you on Rainwing and Dewpelt's side? Enjoy chapter 4, and remember: You are smarter than you think and more beautiful than you know. Stay awesome!**_

Chapter 4

When sunrise comes, Sungaze, Turtlepaw, Dewpelt, and Ravenpaw assemble in the clearing to await the arrival of their new clan members. Iggy still sleeps soundly in the nursery, where Sungaze had spent the night and Rainwing now resides after spending the night guarding the camp. Rainwing had tried to return to the warrior den to rest, but Sungaze had requested she use his nest in the nursery, just in case things go sideways with Bark. Extra protection for the kits if two she-cats are present instead of Iggy being alone since she's still recovering from kitting.

The land of the mist doesn't have its name for nothing, as the camp and surrounding forest are still filled with the encroaching fog, making it all the more difficult to see and smell the newcomers. But Turtlepaw has an excellent sense of smell, so she gives the signal to the rest of the clan the moment she can detect their presence. All four cats stand on guard, but Sungaze can tell his brother is uneasy. He's the only cat among the clan who has never received any type of warrior training, but with a clan as small as theirs, its necessary to show strength in the numbers they have, and that includes Ravenpaw.

"Welcome." Dewpelt meows warmly as Bark's wall of ginger fur appears from the mist through the camp entrance. A light brown she-cat trails behind him, her eyes wide with hope but edged with suspicion. She looks exhausted, and Sungaze remembers that she only kitted a half moon ago. Each of the adult cats has a kit dangling from their jaws, two ginger tabbies', the kit dangling from Bark's jaws is the same color as his father, while the kit Apple holds is a lighter, golden color. The she-kit held by Apple is mewing furiously and wiggling in protest, but she has no trouble keeping a grasp on the troublesome kit. Sungaze purrs, imagining his own kits at their age, only a half moon away. He's most excited for them to surpass their first moon when they'll be able to see and hear and play.

"This is Apple, and these are my kits. They don't have names quite yet." Bark almost sounds embarrassed by his kits being nameless, but it's common practice for clan kits to go without names for up to a moon, sometimes even longer. Iggy and Sungaze are in the minority since they named their kits the day they were born.

"I'm sure they'll have great names. Warrior names, now that they're here," Turtlepaw mews.

"Does that mean we'll be allowed to stay?" Apple sets down the wriggly kit, wrapping her tail around the little creature as she crawls around on her belly. Dewpelt gives her a nod and Turtlepaw speaks.

"Yes, it came to a vote last night after Bark left us, and we've decided that it's in all our best interest if you all were to join our clan. You and your kits will earn your warrior names with us."

"Yes, warrior names will be nice," Apple purrs. "Warrior names mean they're safe and accepted. Warrior names mean they have a home."

"If we're speaking of warrior names already, we may as well get right down to business. Our clan is one of many, yet we are separated from the rest by a great distance. We're the newest clan as well, so we lack a leader to perform the proper ceremonies that usually occur when new cat joins a clan and becomes an apprentice," Dewpelt explains. "But no matter, I've been around long enough to know how to lead ceremonies, even if I am not Dewstar. Now that you're among us, you will need to earn your Warrior names. But first, you must be apprenticed by an existing warrior."

"Since Apple is still nursing kits, her training will not begin until the kits are three moons old, when they're old enough to be without you for longer periods of time," Turtlepaw announces, and Sungaze can tell his parents have discussed this prior to this first meeting. "But Bark will begin immediately. As soon as Ravenpaw and I have had time to heal his wounds."

"I could smell the infection yesterday, Bark. There's no point in arguing," Ravenpaw interjects as the ginger tom begins to protest.

"Yes, but the first thing we shall do is grant these cats their apprentice names. Sungaze, will you retrieve your sister from the nursery? Tell her it will only be a few moments." Sungaze gives his father a quick nod before ducking into the nursery and leading Rainwing outside. Although she is groggy, Sungaze can sense her excitement. There's only one reason that Dewpelt would awaken her after guarding the camp all night.

"Turtlepaw, Ravenpaw, please take Apple's kits into the nursery. She can rejoin them when we're finished." Apple doesn't look comfortable with the idea, but both she and Bark allow the medicine cats to take the kits into the nursery. Dewpelt then begins the apprentice ceremony.

"Apple, please step forward. You have joined our clan, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Applepaw. Your mentor will be Rainwing. I hope Rainwing will pass down all she knows on to you." Applepaw gently steps up to Dewpelt at Rainwing's instruction, giving their interim clan leader a lick of respect on his shoulder and then Dewpelt turns his attention to his daughter.

"Rainwing, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Turtlepaw and I, and you have shown yourself to be inquisitive and energetic. You will be the mentor of Applepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Rainwing's eyes glisten at the praise from their father, and Sungaze is certain it means even more after the scolding she received the previous night. Rainwing touches her nose to Applepaw and then leads the queen into the nursery to be with her kits and meet Iggy. Sungaze meets Turtlepaw's gaze as she and Ravenpaw chant Applepaw's name along with him. The she-cat has a fierce look in her eyes as she looks upon her son, and the tom knows what will come next.

"Bark, please step forward. You have joined our clan, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Barkpaw. Your mentor will be Sungaze. I hope Sungaze will pass down all he knows on to you." Barkpaw steps forward as Applepaw did and gives Dewpelt's shoulder a quick lick before turning to look at Sungaze, his bright green eyes swimming with pride and excitement.

"Sungaze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Turtlepaw and I, and you have shown yourself to be compassionate and quick, both in mind and paws. You will be the mentor of Barkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Sungaze warms at the praise from his father as he and Barkpaw touch noses. Ravenpaw and Turtlepaw chant the new apprentices' name.

"Well, there's no time to waste." Sungaze meows to the apprentice, flicking his gaze to his father briefly. He can only hope he's doing the right thing. "Why don't we go on border patrol? I'll show you the edges of our territory, and we'll renew the border markers as well."

Barkpaw nods in agreement, and so does Dewpelt.

"Can I just tell Applepaw and the kits where I'm going? I don't want them to look for me and find me gone. I don't think they're quite comfortable yet." Barkpaw looks like a nervous kit, shifting from paw to paw as he looks between Sungaze and Dewpelt.

"Sure, no problem. You can meet my mate and kits as well. I'm sure Iggy is making Applepaw feel right at home." Barkpaw ducks into the nursery and Sungaze can hear Iggy greeting the tom. As Sungaze attempts to follow suit, Turtlepaw stops him.

"I am so proud of you and your sister. I know you'll make a magnificent mentor for Barkpaw. You're the most level headed warrior I've ever known." Turtlepaw gives her son a quick lick between the ears.

"She says warrior because she knows I'm the coolest-headed cat in all the clans," Ravenpaw interjects, pulling a rumble from Sungaze's chest.

"Not so humble, though." Sungaze meows back before ducking into the nursery.

"Sungaze," Iggy purrs when she sees her mate. "Applepaw is so good with her kits! The little golden she-kit is going to be a handful, just like our Mosskit."

"Which one is Mosskit, again?" Applepaw asks, peeping her head over the top of her nest to gaze at the four newborn kits.

"The gray tabby," Sungaze replies.

"Oh, yes! The one that was full of water. Scared you two half to death, I bet." Applepaw gently scoops her kits closer with one paw. "I can't believe you had four kits on your very first kitting. I thought these two were going to kill me."

"Well, we have medicine cats, Turtlepaw and Ravenpaw. They helped me with these four but without them, I'm sure Mosskit wouldn't have survived."

"Medicine cats?" Applepaw asks, and Sungaze motions for Barkpaw to follow him while the two queens continue to discuss clan life. Sungaze can barely believe that Rainwing is sleeping through all the chatter.

"What do the medicine cats do?" Barkpaw asks Sungaze as the two make their way toward the ferns that marks either side of the camp's main entrance. Suddenly, Ravenpaw leaps out in front of them from the shadows behind the nursery.

"Medicine cats heal," Ravenpaw meows sternly, giving both Barkpaw and Sungaze hard stares. "And you need healing right away. The wound on your hindquarters is infected."

"Oh, right," Sungaze mutters, hoping to avoid his brother's wrath, but there's no such luck.

"And you! You were going to take him out on border patrol like this?! A cat in his position would be useless in a fight, both of you could've been seriously injured if you'd run into a fox, or a badger, or even another ca-"

"I think they've learned their lesson, Ravenpaw." Turtlepaw steps in to save the two toms from the furious medicine cat and leads Barkpaw to the medicine den.

"So much for being coolheaded." Sungaze meows mockingly, and Ravenpaw makes a swipe for his head.

"Oh, shut up, fluff for brains!"


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note-**_** Phew! I've had a crazy couple of weeks, working every weekday and going to events every weekend. But I'm back with the longest chapter yet, a little over 2,000 words. And *Spoiler Alert*...A cliff hanger. LOL! Hope you all enjoy ;D And remember: **_You are smarter than you think and more beautiful than you know. Stay awesome!_

Chapter 5

As it turns out, Ravenpaw's outburst was completely warranted, as Barkpaw's injury was much more serious than any of them had originally thought. Sungaze's apprentice spends the next half-moon confined to the medicine den, covered in burdock root, chervil leaves, and dock. By the time Barkpaw is healthy enough to truly begin his training, his kits are beginning to gain interest in the fresh-kill Sungaze and Rainwing deliver to the nursery for the queens.

Both of them have the same bright green eyes as their father, and the kits have finally been given names. The pale, almost golden she-kit had been dubbed Honeykit and the ginger tabby tom had been given the name Redkit. Sungaze had even reported to Barkpaw that both kits had teeth growing in just yesterday, as Ravenpaw was discussing the limitations that would be placed on him until he was completely healed. But today, Sungaze and Barkpaw could finally begin.

"I know you know how to hunt, and certainly how to fight," Sungaze begins as the two sit together in the center of the clearing. "But being a warrior is more than hunting and fighting. It's about to taking care of one another, but you certainly have experience with that as well, protecting your mate and kits."

"Yes. I would die for them." Even though the tom is stating something so morbid, there's a deep purr rumbling in his chest. Sungaze knows exactly how the apprentice feels. The long-legged tom would gladly die if it meant his mate and kits could live.

"Good. Eventually, that's how you'll feel about the whole of our clan," Sungaze meows firmly, noticing the spark of surprise and determination in Barkpaw's emerald eyes.

"You all mentioned some code. Are those the rules we live by?" Barkpaw asks, and Sungaze is warmed by his use of the term 'we'. The former rogue already views himself as a clan cat, like any other apprentice beginning their training. Of course, most apprentices were born into the clan, learning the ways of the code from the moment they began to suckle at their mother's bellies.

"Yes. The Warrior code is the law of the clan. This noble code guides our every paw step, ensuring fairness and diplomacy to all cats within the clan."

"Shall we start with that?" Barkpaw questions anxiously, his massive ginger paws kneading the earth beneath him. Sungaze purrs in amusement, flicking his tale across Barkpaw's broad shoulders.

"It will all come in time, Barkpaw. But first, let's start with a border patrol, and I'll show you the territory." The two cats set off at a brisk pace, Barkpaw sticking closely to Sungaze as they explore the territory that is utterly unfamiliar to the apprentice, aside from the short time he had spent travelling to and from Twolegplace. Since Sungaze knows that side of the territory is the most familiar to Barkpaw, he heads in that direction, watching the tension ease from the apprentices' shoulders as he recognizes the bank of the stream that he and Applepaw had crossed only a half-moon ago.

"This is the direction of Twolegplace." Barkpaw meows confidently, looking to Sungaze with his nose wrinkled. "Your territory goes through the pines, to the edge of the rock path."

"The rock path?" Sungaze echoes, confused for a moment. Then it dawned on him what Barkpaw was referring to. "Oh! You mean the Thunderpath. The reeking place where the monster's prowl?"

"Yes. The Thunderpath." Barkpaw replies, testing the new word that Sungaze had given him. The childlike wonder in Barkpaw reminds Sungaze of when he and Rainwing were apprentices, venturing through the territory with Dewpelt. The two continue on, skirting the edge of the Thunderpath where their distinct clan scent markers are just distinguishable, masked almost completely by the acrid, disgusting smell. Sungaze leaves his own scent, and motions to Barkpaw with his tail to do the same.

The two cats continue on through the pines, until Sungaze pauses, opening his mouth as he catches the fresh scent of squirrel blowing through the pines. He shifts his eyes briefly to Barkpaw, but the other cat doesn't seem to have noticed the scent. He gives the ginger tom a flick with his tail, and Barkpaw turns to him in confusion.

"What do you smell?" Sungaze whispers encouragingly, and Barkpaw lets his mouth open to expose his scent glands.

"Um...The Thunderpath...and the pines...and...and..." He inhales deeply, searching for the scent that Sungaze is leading him toward. "Squirrel!"

"Good. Now catch it." Sungaze meows firmly, watching Barkpaw drop into a lopsided hunting crouch. For an untrained cat, it's not bad at all, but Sungaze demonstrates his own crouch, which Barkpaw attempts to recreate. He left shoulder is higher than the other, and Sungaze gives it a flick, encouraging his apprentice to drop it down to be level. Barkpaw does just that and begins to creep forward as Sungaze watches, nodding in approval. Barkpaw disappears behind a pine, the sparse undergrowth hardly disturbed as he creeps across the springy carpet of pine needles. There's a flurry of paws and a startled squeak, and a moment later Barkpaw rounds the corner with the young squirrel clamped firmly in his jaws.

"Well done!" Sungaze purrs as the ginger tom drops the small reddish body at his paws. Pride flashes in his green eyes as he watches Sungaze turn and kick a flurry of earth and pine needles over the still-warm prey.

"Why bury it?" Barkpaw asks, confusion clouding his gaze.

"Don't worry, we'll come and pick it up when we're finished. Unless you want to drag the thing around the whole territory."

The two toms set off, the sun rising rapidly in the clear Newleaf sky. Before long, they leave the pines behind as the trees grow thin, and the Boulderplace comes into view. The pine needles and grass end, turning at once into warm, fine sand beneath their pads. The sandy clearing is about four foxlengths long and three foxlengths wide, sweeping around the bend where the stream widens into the river. Large boulders and rocks are scattered throughout the sandy hollow, giving Boulderplace its name.

"Not much prey to be caught on land here, but the rocks are lovely to lay on after they've been warmed by the sun. And Dewpelt and Rainwind can catch fish all day as it's swept into the stream from the river." As Sungaze watches, a glittering silver fish is washed into the stream, speeding away through the clear water.

"I've never seen a fish like that before." Barkpaw meows in wonder. "I've caught fish in Twolegplace, in their gardens, but they're much smaller and golden in color."

"Golden fish?" Sungaze exclaims, searching Barkpaw's face for signs that he's joking, but the apprentice is serious.

"Yes. I think they're special to the Twolegplace. Many of the gardens there have them in tiny, black pools. I don't know why the Twolegs even try to recreate natural pools, they're doing an awful job," Barkpaw purrs in amusement.

"Have you caught these golden fish before?" Sungaze asks.

"Oh, once or twice when there was nothing better to catch. They're small little things, not much meat on them. Not really worth angering the Twolegs."

"Well, why don't you have a go at some river fish? No Twolegs here." The two toms pad to the edge of the river, the rushing water creating a fine spray of mist where it narrows into the stream at the small, rocky waterfall. All the colors of the rainbow flash in the mist as the bright Newleaf suns dazzles the miniscule drops. Sungaze demonstrates the technique to Barkpaw, missing on his first attempt as the small silver body bounces off the bank and slides back into the cool water.

"I'm not the best at catching fish," Sungaze admits with a chuckle. "Dewpelt or Rainwing could catch all the fish in the river if they tried hard enough. I'll have to ask one of them to show you, they really are brilliant at it."

"I'll give it a go, but this is certainly more difficult than fishing in the Twoleg ponds. They don't have anywhere to escape." Barkpaw meows, tilting his head in thought as he ponders the best way to go about this new hunting practice. He sits up straight, his eyes fixed on the waterfall, waiting to see the flash of the scales. He has one paw raised, careful not to let his shadow fall on the water and scare the fish away. Just as one of the plump little creatures is caught in the cascade of the falls, Barkpaw's claws flash and the fish arches through the air, landing as Sungaze's paws, and the black tom pounces with a killing blow.

"Nicley done!" He praises. Barkpaw buries his catch quickly beside the river in the soft mud where the sand and earth mix with the river spray, and the two carry on their way, following the border behind the Boulderplace as it slopes upward toward the open field that occupies the space on this side of the river. Sungaze stops abruptly and has to yowl to Barkpaw, whose muzzle is pointed at the ground as he follows the clan scent along the border.

"Huh?" Barkpaw meows as he looks back toward Sungaze.

"We'll avoid the field today." Sungaze meows uneasily. "There's been strong fox scent in that area recently, and I'd rather not take the chance. We'll cross here, and you can see the border safely from the other side of the river."

Barkpaw nods firmly, sending an uneasy glance over his shoulder as they pad away from the meadow. They quickly come across a fallen tree, the tangle of dead branches seeming impenetrable. Barkpaw looks at Sungaze in confusion, wondering what they're doing. But Sungaze flashes Barkpaw a mischievous look before dropping to his belly and disappearing into the branches.

"Sungaze?!" The apprentice calls, obviously uneasy about the fallen tree and their closeness to the raging river.

"I'm right here." He peaks his head out of the branches to gaze at Barkpaw, urging the slightly younger tom to follow him. When he finally does, the apprentice gapes in amazement. Among the dense branches, there's a wide tunnel that leads up onto the trunk of the fallen tree, creating a sturdy bridge across the water below.

"Come on; it's perfectly safe." The two step out onto the bare trunk, the wood damp but solid under their paws. Sungaze, having crossed this bridge hundreds of times, hurries across, his sure footed strides carrying him swiftly to the other side. Barkpaw, however, hesitates for a long while at the far side of the tree bridge, his glowing green eyes fixed on the water below. Sungaze waits, understanding the other cats fear, but eventually he calls out to him.

"Don't worry, you'll be just fine. Just look at me and come across one paw step at a time."

Barkpaw nods, taking a few more tentative steps out on the smooth wood. His claws dig deeply into the softened oak, creating long gouges in the trunk. He squeezes his eyes shut, his fur fluffed up along his neck and spine. Sungaze goes to the other cats aid, hoping to steady the terrified apprentice and help him across. But when he's almost to Barkpaw's side, a chittering bark sounds from the far side of the river, and the rank scent of fox hits Sungaze's scent glands. Propelled by instinct, Barkpaw attempts to turn and face the threat, but the broad-shouldered apprentice loses his footing and starts to slide off the damp wood.

Sungaze lunges forward and tries to grab Barkpaw, but he's a second too late and his teeth snag only fur as Barkpaw plunges into the icy water below with a haunting yowl. Sungaze stares down into the swirling river with horror as the pungent smell of fox assaults his scent glands. The branches of the fallen tree rustle loudly and as Sungaze watches, a rusty red snout appears through the tangle of limbs. Without a second glance, Sungaze leaps away into the rushing gray water below.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **_**How'd you like that one?! Don't worry, I'm back with another chapter, and soon you'll know the fate of our favorite hero and his apprentice! Will Barkpaw and Sungaze lose their lives to the raging river, or will the foxes get them instead? Well, you're about to find out! And remember: You are smarter you think and more beautiful than you know. Stay awesome!**

Chapter 6

Sungaze almost gasps as the chill Newleaf water envelopes him, panicking flooding him for a moment before his training kicks in. He can hear Dewpelt's voice couching him, whispering how and when to move his paws, and he can envision Rainwing on their very first practice, swimming coming as naturally to her as walking. His head breaks through the surface of the rapids and he propels himself through the water, his golden eyes sweeping relentlessly through the current in search of a broad ginger head. The flow of the river begins to slow as the banks narrow around him, the raging river shrinking into the comfort of the crystal stream.

Before long, Sungaze's paws find the sandy bottom of the stream and he stands at the top of the small waterfall where he and Barkpaw had been catching fish not so long ago. Sungaze is beginning to panic, assuming the worst regarding the fate of his apprentice. But then Sungaze hears a quiet cough from a patch of cattails that grow along the riverbank. The tom springs onto the grassy bank and rushes toward the swishing stalks, following the faint coughing and wheezing noises. Sungaze recognizes those sounds- They're the ones Mosskit made when he was born, his chest filled with water.

"Barkpaw!" Sungaze rushes to the ginger toms' side, watching his apprentice cough again as water trickles out the side of his mouth. Barkpaw looks up at Sungaze, his green gaze dull and exhausted.

"Never...want...to swim...again." Barkpaw wheezes out, giving one last cough and heaving the remainder of the liquid from his chest. Sungaze nuzzles the apprentice affectionately, relief flooding through his pelt.

"I thought you were a goner." Sungaze mutters, gently helping the water logged cat to his paws. He lets Barkpaw lean heavily against him, and the two begin the trek back to camp.

"I did too. I've never swam before. I can't believe some of you do that for fun."

"I try not to swim in the river, but Rainwing and Dewpelt are pretty much furry fish. I didn't think you'd be taking a dip so soon, otherwise I would have had Rainwing give you a lesson."

"I'll definitely take you up on that... someday. Hopefully, I won't be getting my fur wet anytime soon." The two toms walk in silence back to camp, their tour of the territory put on hold for the time being. Sungaze knows they'll have plenty of time to explore while they're working on Barkpaw's training.

As they arrive back at camp, Applepaw is sitting in the center of the clearing with two tiny bundles of fur loping around her. Applepaw must have finally decided to allow her kits to explore the camp outside the nursery. Honeykit and Redkit and still fairly clumsy on their paws, but they quickly make their way over to their father none the less.

"Barkpaw!" Honeykit squeals, nuzzling against her father's foreleg for a moment before pulling away in surprise, the reddish golden fur of her cheek sticky out in clumped spikes damp from the river water that still clings to Barkpaw's pelt.

"Why're you all wet?" Redkit asks inquisitively, careful not to make the same mistake as his sister, keeping his distance.

"I took a swim with Sungaze." Barkpaw says confidently, casting a sideways glance at Sungaze. The black and white tom suppresses a 'mrrow' of laughter but doesn't contradict Barkpaw's story. Sungaze wouldn't want anyone telling his kits if he fell into the river and almost drowned, so he keeps Barkpaw's accident to himself.

"Blugh!" Honeykit gasps, staring at Barkpaw with wide green eyes. "Water is bad."

The two kits lumber back to Applepaw, their stubby tails waving in the air, side by side. Honeykit tumbles over her own clumsy little paws, knocking Redkit to the dirt with her. The she-kit quickly makes a game of it, rolling on her back and swatting at her brother. Applepaw's watches them closely, amusement sparkling in her yellow eyes.

"You should go see Ravenpaw." Sungaze advises his apprentice, nodding toward the medicine den. He continues in a quieter voice. "Ravenpaw will want to check on your wound after that slip."

"Yes, Sungaze." The two cats head off in opposite directions, Barkpaw toward the shallow dip where Turtlepaw and Ravenpaw make their den, and Sungaze toward the nursery. Just as the black and white tom is wriggling into the nursery, a yowl of terror sounds from the clearing. Sungaze turns quickly on his paws, sending dust flying as he heads for the sound of Applepaw's horrified cry.

"Hawk! Hawk! My kits!"

Sungaze can hear the rapid beating of huge wings as he heads straight for the two ginger kits who crouch low to the ground, mewling pitifully. Their matching green eyes wide are with terror as they stare up at the massive bird of prey. Barkpaw is just bursting from the medicine clearing, yowling at the kits to flee, but neither kit hears their father's cry as the bird swoops toward them. Sungaze is barely a tail length away as the hawk's talons find their mark, grasping the tiny form of Redkit, who squeals in pain. Sungaze leaps, claws outstretched, but he isn't sure he'll be able to stop the bird from taking the kit away.

Suddenly, the birds left wing droops to the ground as it flaps wildly, but whatever has caught its wing keeps it within Sungaze's range as he lands on the massive bird's back. The bird screeches with rage, bucking with fear as the hunter becomes the hunted. Sungaze digs his claws through the feathered flesh, tearing gouges into the hawk, before sinking his teeth into the bird's neck, a killing blow. The claws release, and Redkit stumbles toward Applepaw, his dark ginger coat slicked with blood.

"Momma!" He cries, burying his face in her light brown tabby fur. She licks him all over, her eyes huge with relief. Sungaze detaches himself from the bird, looking to see if he can identify whatever slowed it down. Astonished, Sungaze sees the tiny form of Honeykit, her jaws clamped firmly in the secondary feathers of the bird, still shaking her head violently from side to side.

"Honeykit?" Sungaze murmurs, gently nudging the kit away from the still-warm kill.

"Did I get 'em?" She squeaks, her round green eyes filled with determination and tinged with fear. The kits mouth is still gummy, her teeth barely grown, yet she had clamped onto the bird with all the strength of a full-grown warrior, giving Sungaze a chance to stop the fearsome bird from stealing her brother away.

"Yeah, you got it." Sungaze tells her, licking the ginger she-kit between the ears.

"Momma! Did you see me? I got the hawk! I got 'em!" Sungaze follows the excited kit over to her parents, who are surrounding Redkit, licking him all over, cleaning his scratches and ridding his fur of blood.

"What do you mean?" Barkpaw questions the little kit, looking to Sungaze in confusion. "Sungaze killed the hawk."

"And for that, we are forever grateful." Applepaw purrs sincerely, burying her muzzle briefly in Sungaze's shoulder.

"You should be grateful to Honeykit." Sungaze explains what Honeykit had done as the rest of the Clan gathers around, Turtlepaw and Ravenpaw treating Redkit's wounds and shock as the kit begins to shake, blood oozing from his shallow wounds.

"Y-you saved me." Redkit stutters, staring at his sister and Sungaze in turn.

"I couldn't let a dumb bird steal ya. You're my brother." Honeykit presses against Redkit, giving him a few clumsy licks.

"I'd have done it for any of us. We're a Clan." Sungaze tells the two, glancing at their former rogue parents. Although the four have only been with them for a half moon, Sungaze already feels fiercely loyal to them, just as he does for his own Clan-born kin. He hopes the rest of his Clan feels the same as Turtlepaw and Ravenpaw bustle Redkit to the medicine clearing, Applepaw close behind. Rainwing escorts Honeykit back to the nursery where Iggy can watch after her, commending the kit for her bravery. Honeykit tries to act nonchalant as the warrior praises her, but Sungaze can tell just how much it means to the kit by the quivering of her tail.

Sungaze follows them into the nursery as Rainwing recounts the events to Iggy, who had curled her body around her kits at the first cry of hawk. Sungaze stares down at the four scraps, their tiny ears still round like a bear cub. Songkit, Mosskit, and Fawnkit slept soundly through all the commotion, curled together in the nest, a mass of white, brown, gray, orange, and black fur. Only Moonkit is awake, staring up at Sungaze with kitten blue eyes, not yet their final color. The tiny white tom pushes himself to his paws, taking a few wobbly steps toward Sungaze, mewing feebly. Sungaze scoops the kit toward him gently with one paw, nuzzling his son. He can't imagine the fear Barkpaw and Applepaw must be feeling for Redkit, the near-loss of their son shaking them to their very cores. Sungaze wouldn't wish that horror on his greatest enemy, relishing the warm, milky scent of his son as the kit squirms against his belly.

A half-moon passes quickly for the Clan as everyone recovers from the hawk attack, aside from Redkit, who sticks close to his mother for most of the day, the tiny red scrap sniffing the air suspiciously and searching the skies before he even steps a paw out of the nursery. Songkit has quickly become the most rambunctious of Iggy and Sungaze's kits, the mousy brown she-kit constantly being found with her whiskers outside the nursery, trying to follow after Honeykit and Redkit.

"Why can't I go outside? I want to play with Honeykit!"

"You'll be allowed to go out when I feel the time is right," Iggy tells Songkit firmly, shooing her oldest daughter back towards her sister and brothers. "Don't worry, you'll soon feel the sun on your pelt, my dear."

Songkit scurries away, her fluffy tail dragging along the floor. Fawnkit bounces over to greet her, but Songkit simply flops down in a heap with her head on her paws, no longer wanting to play. Fawnkit is unbothered by her sister and bounces over to her brothers, who immediately launch an attack of the on the smaller kit.

"She may look like me," Iggy murmurs to Sungaze, "But she acts like Stella. When we were kits, Stella was always getting into trouble, just like her."

"I wish she could meet them. She'd love them, I'm sure." Sungaze stares at his kits, imagining what it would be like if Rainwing and Ravenpaw lived far from him, unable to meet their kin, not even knowing they had been born. An idea strikes him. "What if she came here?"

"What?" Iggy turns to him, confusion clouding her pale grey gaze. "Stella is terrified of the forest; she'd never come here. She would never survive."

"Not permanently," Sungaze clarifies, jumping to his paws in excitement. "They should have the opportunity to meet their kin, just as they've met all my kin. I know how much you wish they knew one another."

"I do..." Iggy murmurs wistfully. "But who would bring her here?"

"Me, of course!"

"You? How could you leave our kits for so long?" Iggy sounds panicked, burying her muzzle in Sungaze's sleek pelt.

"The journey is less than a quarter moon to Twolegplace and back. Stella could stay here for a while, until the kits are old enough to remember her, then we'll escort her back to her Twolegs."

"I suppose...But will Dewpelt let you leave the Clan, just so the kits can meet their Kittypet kin? I know how he feels about outsiders..." Sungaze knows her mind is wandering to the day she arrived in the Clan, when it seemed that Dewpelt would never allow her to stay. Sungaze knows his mate may be right, but he resolves right then to take the journey, weather Dewpelt agrees or not.

"Stella will know of our kits within the moon. I promise."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note-**_**Hello! Welcome back to 'The Rogue Clan'! I really hope you're all enjoying the story so far, and I hope to continue to enjoy it! Will Dewpelt allow Sungaze to travel to Twolegplace? Which cat(s) will accompany him on this journey? Stay tuned to find out, and happy reading! Remember; you are smarter than you think and more beautiful than you know. Stay awesome!**

Chapter 7

"I need to talk to you about something." Sungaze is padding through the pine forest, his steps carefully restrained to keep his long legs from eating up the spongey ground. He can't leave his sister behind, not when he has such a ridiculous favor to ask of her. Rainwing pauses and Sungaze turns to face her.

"What is it?" Her icy gaze is filled with concern and a tinge of suspicion. For a moment, Sungaze is hurt by the distrustful twinkle in her eye, and then he remembers what he is asking her to do. Maybe she has a right to be untrusting.

"I want to go to Twolegplace. I want Stella to meet the kits. I want to bring her here for a little while, and I'm afraid Dewpelt will tell me no."

"Well, of course he would," Rainwing says immediately. "We both know how he feels about outsiders. He's not exactly a trusting cat, you know that."

"Neither are you, based on how you voted." Sungaze can't help himself as the perfect opportunity to question his sister about Applepaw and Barkpaw falls into his paws. "Are you as untrusting as our dear father?"

"Look, I made a mistake. I was...scared. Scared of anyone new joining the Clan. We've always been kin, even when Iggy came. I knew from the moment you saw her you loved her. I didn't want anyone else with us, okay? I know I was wrong now. Applepaw and Barkpaw are warriors, Clan-born or not."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Sungaze nudges his sister's shoulder, a purr rumbling in his chest. "Because Stella is Iggy's and my kits kin. She deserves to meet them, and they deserve to meet her. That's why I need you to convince Dewpelt to let me go to Twolegplace."

"But she's a kittypet," Rainwing complains. "She's soft and pampered, living the cushy life with her twolegs. You know how Dewpelt feels about kittypets."

"Careful, Rainwing," Sungaze warns, his unsheathed claws sinking into the pine needles. "Iggy was once one of them."

"But she was brave enough to leave the twolegs behind. Stella was not."

"I'm not looking to bring Stella here forever!" Sungaze hisses, his patience wearing thin. "I just want my kits to meet their kin, that's all! Why is everyone making this so difficult?"

"Okay, okay." Rainwing soothes, resting her tail on her brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'll talk to Dewpelt."

Relief washes over Sungaze, followed by a flash of guilt as his sister turns away, heading toward the stream to fish as they're meant to be doing.

"Rainwing? There is one other thing." Sungaze draws in a deep breath, "I want you to come with me. Whatever Dewpelt decides."

"Well, obviously, mouse-brain. You didn't think I'd let you wander off to Twolegplace by yourself, did you?" Rainwing's humorous twinkle has returned to her eye and Sungaze has never been more thankful for his sister's youthful, mischevious spirit. He feels like a kit again as he darts away, his long legs eating up ground faster than Rainwing can blink.

"Race you to the stream!" He calls into the wind as Rainwing's paws pound the earth behind him.

The afternoon following Rainwing and Sungaze's hunting trip, Sungaze takes Barkpaw to the training clearing. Rainwing would be speaking with Dewpelt while he is away, deciding which course of action the littermates will take. If Dewpelt agrees to let the two cats travel to Twolegplace, they would leave at dawn the following morning. If he refuses, Rainwing will come to the clearing with traveling herbs for the both of them, courtesy of their loving brother, and they'll leave for Twolegplace before Dewpelt can stop them. The only problem will be convincing Barkpaw to return to camp without ratting them out.

As the sun sinks lower and lower in the sky, Sungaze's hopes swell. Certainly, Rainwing would have come by now if Dewpelt denied their request? Barkpaw is an incredible fighter, giving Sungaze quite a hard time since his mentor's brain is half in the camp with Rainwing. But, although Barkpaw is a force of brute strength, his bulky size slows him down, and Sungaze uses his long legs and lean body to his advantage as he spins circles around the slower cat.

"Come on, Barkpaw!" Sungaze commands, unbalancing his apprentice with a swift blow to his flank. "Think! I'm faster than you, how will you beat me?"

As Sungaze goes in for another blow, Barkpaw lashes out viciously, spitting. The blow sends Sungaze sprawling, and before he can regain his paws, Barkpaw lunges again, his front paws landing heavily on Sungaze's soft belly. The air wooshes from the tom's lungs as the heavier cat pins him firmly to the grassy earth, triumph gleaming in the apprentice's eyes for a moment before releasing the other cat.

"Excellent!" Sungaze purrs, standing and shaking the loose stalks from his pelt. "Let's head back to camp, shall we?"

Just as the two toms are squeezing under the brambles that create their camp barrier, Sungaze hears Rainwing, her voice pleading.

"No! Please! Don't hurt me!"

Sungaze leaps into the clearing, teeth bared and ready to face whatever enemy has invaded their camp. Barkpaw is only a paw step behind, his massive head sweeping from side to side as he searches for something to sink his claws into. But there is nothing to fight; the clearing holds only the familiar scents of the Clan. Sungaze spots Rainwing sprawled in the center of the clearing, six tiny bodies scrambling over her and wading through the she-cat's thick silver pelt. Moonkit spots his father first, leaping from the fray and clambering over to Sungaze.

"Look! Iggy finally let us leave the nursery!" Moonkit purrs happily, twisting himself around Sungaze's front paws, his kitten-blue eyes bright, the tiniest hint of gold shining around his pupils. Sungaze hopes his mirror-pelted son will inherit the bright yellow eyes that gave him his name. When he was a kit, he had briefly been called Blackkit, but Turtlepaw had changed his name to Sunkit after his eyes changed to their adult color when he was just under two moons old.

"I see that!" Sungaze gives the little tom a quick lick between the ears as Fawnkit and Mosskit charge over to join their brother. Fawnkit rears onto her back paws, purring as she bats at Sungaze's whiskers. Songkit waves her tail at her father but stays near Honeykit and Redkit. The three continue their assault on Rainwing as Applepaw and Iggy watch from beside the nursery, lazily sharing tongues.

Rainwing casts a meaningful glance at Sungaze as she disappears under a pile of kitten-down, but Sungaze doesn't quite catch the message she's trying to send him. He can hear cats conversing quietly to one another from the warrior's den, and Sungaze realizes it must be Dewpelt and Turtlepaw as Ravenpaw's black and white pelt darts into the medicine clearing, Barkpaw close behind. Carefully dislodging his kits from his pelt, Sungaze shoos the three back to their sister and the other kits. Fawnkit and Mosskit dart away without a second glance, practicing their battle cries as they take turns pouncing on Rainwing's tail. Moonkit isn't so easy, pouting as he leaves his father's side, returning to Iggy to curl up in the curve of her belly, his stark white fur glowing against her dark brownish-grey pelt.

Using his black coat to his advantage, Sungaze slinks into the shadows of the bramble barrier, thankful for the dusty earth that disguises him as it clings to the white parts of his pelt. The young warrior carefully tucks himself between the fallen oak and the warrior's den, the brambles poking him in the side. Sungaze bites back a hiss of frustration as one of the thorns pierces his flank, but he pushes forward until he's close enough to hear what Turtlepaw and Dewpelt are whispering about through the thick growth of the yew bush.

"Can't you see where they're coming from, Dewpelt?" Turtlepaw sighs and Sungaze knows his mother's patience is wearing thin. "How badly did I wish Cedartail and Toadleap could meet our kits, hmm? How much would you give to see Grassgaze again, to tell her of our wonderful life here?"

Sungaze hears Dewpelt draw in a sharp breath at the mention of his littermate, the very cat who had banished them, yet swore on Starclan to keep their disappearance a secret. Sungaze vaguely recognizes the names of the other two cats, searching his memory all the way back to his kithood. Suddenly, he remembers Turtlepaw telling him of her two littermates, her sister Cedartail and her brother Toadleap. She used to compare her three kits to herself and her brother and sister, always telling Rainwing that she acted just like the mischievous Cedartail.

"I know you how much you worry," Turtlepaw continues softly. "You worry about outsiders, you worry about our kits, you worry about the clan. But it's time to realize that not all outsiders are our enemies. Our clan has grown so much in these past moons, and so have our kits. They're not kits anymore."

"I know," Dewpelt murmurs. "And I would probably give my left ear to see Grassgaze again, to have her meet our kits..."

"Then you must understand how Iggy feels," Turtlepaw reasons with her mate. "And her sister is only a three-day journey away, not the long, terrible journey that we took to find our home here."

"You're right. You're always right." Dewpelt murmurs, just loud enough for Sungaze to hear. "I'll let them go. Let's go tell them."

As his mother and father pad out of the warrior's den, Sungaze scrambles backward, feeling yet another thorn pierce his pelt. Still hidden in the shadow of the yew bush, Sungaze shakes himself fiercely, wincing as he is poked once again. He realizes the thorn must be buried in his skin, but he doesn't have time to tug it out as Dewpelt and Turtlepaw emerge. He carefully lopes into the clearing, keeping his expression calm as he seats himself beside Iggy. She looks at him curiously, and Sungaze knows she must see the gleam in his golden eyes.

"You're bleeding," she murmurs, leaning forward to sniff the wounds in his flank.

"Just rolled over some thorns in battle training with Barkpaw," he soothes.

"Liar..." She meows affectionately, turning to Dewpelt as he uses the familiar call to draw Barkpaw and Ravenpaw out of the medicine clearing. Sungaze purrs as he looks at the two toms. They've grown quite close since Barkpaw joined the clan. Growing up, Rainwing and Sungaze had always been inseparable in their warrior training, while Ravenpaw was isolated in his own training. Sungaze is happy his brother finally has a cat that he can be close to.

"Earlier today, Rainwing came to me with a request." Dewpelt begins, sending a pointed glance at his daughter, then another at Sungaze, who steadily holds his father's stare. "She and Sungaze have requested to travel to Twolegplace in search of Iggy's sister, Stella."

"Why?" Ravenpaw wonders aloud, looking toward his littermates, hurt in his eyes. Sungaze winces, wishing he had spoken to his brother before Dewpelt announced their plans to the clan.

"We want her to meet the kits." Iggy answers, twining her tail with Sungaze's as their kits scrabble around in the nursery behind them-. "And I believe Rainwing has ulterior motives of her own."

"Yes. I do." Rainwing meows hesitantly, while Sungaze looks on in confusion. Rainwing had not said anything to him about other plans involving Twolegplace.

"Go on, dear. Explain," Turtlepaw encourages.

"I want to search for more cats who might be interested in joining the clan." Rainwing declares before turning to Applepaw and Barkpaw. "I don't know if you know this, but before you came to the clan, we had a vote on whether you could stay. I voted against you and your family, and for that, I am so sorry. I see now that we need more warriors, loyal, strong, smart cats like you. We have six kits who will need mentors very soon, so why not kill two birds with one pounce while traveling to Twolegplace?"

"That's brilliant!" Sungaze mews excitedly, jumping to his paws. "We desperately need more cats, and Twolegplace is crawling with cats in need of a permanent home."

"I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you before, but it came to me while I was talking with Dewpelt and Turtlepaw," Rainwing explains hurriedly.

"It's an excellent idea, Rainwing, there's no need to apologize."

"Would you like to hear our decision?" Dewpelt meows over his son and daughter, a mrrow of laughter in his words.

"Oh, yes, Dewpelt," Sungaze meows.

"Sorry," Rainwing mutters, settling down and giving her chest a few embarrassed licks.

"Turtlepaw and I talked for a long while about our decision. And we have decided that you may travel to Twolegplace on a few conditions."

"Anything!" Rainwing bursts out, jumping to her paws. Sungaze pads to her side and nudges her.

"Listen first," he hisses. "What conditions?"

"You must return before the full moon," Turtlepaw tells them. "And Ravenpaw will be accompanying the two of you."

"I will?" Ravenpaw's startled meow triggers a round of laughter among the gathered cats.

"Yes. Someone needs to look out for them." Dewpelt meows, a teasing note in his voice.

"Absolutely. I'll do my best," Ravenpaw meows determinedly.

"Amazing! All three of us together. This will a journey we'll never forget." Rainwing bounces around the clearing, butting affectionately against her brothers.


End file.
